


I Love You To The Moon And Back

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Sam Bell 2 x Reader [1]
Category: Moon (2009), Sam Rockwell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Smut, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Sam Bell Two stayed on the Moon waiting for a rescue team to pick him up....





	I Love You To The Moon And Back

Sam Bell, Sarang Mining Base, Moon

Two weeks had passed since the other Sam left the Sarang Mining Base to go back to Earth. First you two decided you should go but since you didn’t have the heart to let this happen and leave poor sick Sam alone here you urged HIM to go. Deep in your heart you hoped he would make it and get back unharmed.

After his arrival Sam should go straight to Lunar Industries and negotiate an agreement to send a rescue team who would come to pick you up. Subsequently Sam would get a lawyer and launch an inquiry concerning Lunar’s working procedures.

You were quite sure Sam would kick some ass if he got the chance.

Since you stopped your scientific work immediately after finding out the truth about you and Sam you had to kill time constantly.

You were thinking a lot about Tess and Eve but every memory that popped up was questioned by your mind instantly. You knew you never experienced any of these things. Actually you never experienced anything. You decided to watch the same stupid movie again and againd almost every night since Sam went away.

 

(y/n), Space shuttle “Victory II”, destination: Sarang Mining Base, Moon

It’s been a week since Sam Bell arrived on Earth and got the ball rolling. It all went very fast and the prosecution already brought charges against Lunar Industries. Your mission was planned within two days since nobody wanted Sam Bell Two, as everybody called him, having to stay longer than necessary alone on the mining base. Fewest of all Lunar Industries, who didn’t want to risk another dead clone and supplied all necessary resources to start the rescue mission as soon as possible.

You felt terribly sorry for Sam Bell One and what he went through and couldn’t think of any other thing than finally arriving on the Moon and bringing Sam Bell Two to Earth, too.

The rescue team included you, the Flight Commander and a Medical Officer. You were instructed to stay at least 6 weeks on the base and perpetuate evidence and collect all files and records you could get.

You should arrive in less than 12 hours on the Moon.

 

Sam Bell, Sarang Mining Base, Moon

The communication device announced the arrival of the “Victory II” space shuttle since five hours. As you looked up from your book the countdown was on 0:15:32.

Your heart was pounding like mad. You knew you never really met another real person apart from Sam and all the people you thought you knew where just someone else’s memories.

The vision of seeing real human beings just in front of you gave you simultaneously chills and filled you with indescribable joy.

In less than 15 minutes you no longer would be alone.

 

(y/n), Sarang Mining Base, Outpost, Moon

You got off the shuttle in your big space suit and you remembered how weird this feeling of trying to walk in space was.

You had to walk a while till you reached the entrance area of the base where Sam Bell would welcome you hopefully in a sound condition.

The lock was just a few feet away from you now and you felt your heartbeat fasten at the prospect of finally seeing this man you thought about so often in the past days. You had so many questions and just wanted him to tell you his story. But first of all you were here for professional reasons and to bring light into this very serious and complicated issue.

The Commander opened the door and you stepped into the inter chamber.

As the door closed shut you put off your space suits and stepped closer to the door that separated you form the insides of the base.

It was opened from inside and with a hiss the lock opened and you saw Sam Bell standing right in front of you.

Sam Bell, Sarang Mining Base, Moon

When the door opened your heart was already pounding against your chest. You saw the three figures coming out of the lock and you didn’t really see them clearly because your vision was blurred by your excitement and delight. You grabbed the first person that approached you and hugged him or her tightly.

“Thank God”, you said with a muffled voice since you buried your face in the clothes of that person. “Thank God.”

Your eyes were burning with tears.

(we are at (y/n)’s POV for the rest of the fic)

You were kind of perplexed at the sudden contact but you managed to put your arms around his body and just held him while he squeezed you really tightly. After a few moments he loosened his grip on you and pushed you away carefully at arm’s length staring at you. His eyes looked bleary.

“Oh, I’m sorry”, he said in a hoarse voice, as he realized you were a woman. “Maybe I squeezed you a bit too tight.”

“Mr. Bell”, you said without further commenting his apologies. “How are you doing? Everything ok with you? Do you need some medical care?”

“No”, he answered and still held you gripped by your upper arms. “No, I’m ok. So good to see you.” He was staring in your eyes only and after a while noticed the other crew members.

“Mr. Bell I really would like to conduct a medical check-up on you if you don’t mind”, Grace Adams, the medical officer, said stepping closer.

Just then Sam Bell loosened his grip on you and turned to Grace.

“Yeah, of course”, he said. As he went away he looked back at you standing there baffled.

You knew he must have been in strung out shape for very long now but you still were quite surprised by his emotionality.

The next few days Sam Bell was checked up medically constantly. Grace took blood samples twice a day and he still had to do his physical exercises. In the afternoons you had the order to talk to him about everything that took place after he was awakened. You made daily reports to Earth in the evenings and after that the Commander asked you to spend your “free” time with Sam so he didn’t have to be alone for too long.

Since you talked a lot for half of the day you spent the evenings rather quietly watching movies or reading.

After two weeks of watching and reading Sam Bell began to talk to you about bits and pieces.

“So, I think there was this TV show the original Sam Bell liked very much”, he said as you one evening talked about movies and TV shows.

“Which one”, you asked interested since you were a junkie when it came to series.

“It’s called C.O.P.S.”, he said laughing. “I don’t know if you heard about it. But I like it very much. I mean Sam Bell likes it very much.” His face went all gloomy again.

“This must be very hard on you”, you said compassionately.

“Well, it definitely is weird and sad but most of the time I’m just really really angry”, he said in a deep, saddened voice. “When I think about Sam”, he kept on saying. “I mean, Sam One as you call him, what they did to him and how he must have felt after he got to know the truth.” You saw the anger rise in his eyes.

“But Sam is fine”, you said and tried to calm him by touching his forearm. His body tensed a bit at your touch. “He was in a poor condition when he arrived on Earth, but soon he recovered and was supported by a lot of people. I think he will be fine and just live his life. And you too, when we’re back home.”

“Home”, he said and smiled sardonically. “I don’t know this home. I remember things but they are not my memories. I don’t have memories.”

“But you will have,” you said encouragingly. “And it already began. Since we arrived the story of your new life started to be written. Those memories you’ll have from now on are yours…and JUST yours. Nobody will know them. Just you!”

He looked at you and smirked at your somehow too enthusiastic attempt to cheer him up.

You blushed at his eyes still lingering on you.

“Tess is dead”, he said still looking into your eyes. “I know now that she was not MY wife and since I got to know the truth I’ve been constantly trying to distance myself from these memories and feelings towards her but I am…just sad.”

You couldn’t bear his melancholic look any more and turned away.

“I’m sorry for bothering you with my issues”, he said and leaned his head back on the headrest of the sofa.

“No worries, I am here for you”, you said and leaned back.

He turned his head to look at you while you were staring at the TV.

“Thank you (y/n).”

“You want to watch Jaws again”, you asked and took the remote.

“Yes, sure”, he answered and let himself slide a bit further down the couch and positioned his feet at the small table in front of him. “I guess I started to like this movie somehow.”

“I always liked it very much”, you smirked.

He gave out a short chuckle.

By the middle of the movie you noticed that Sam had dozed off. You were sitting quite close to him and as you leaned your body towards the table to get the remote his head fell to the side. Automatically you leaned back and his head landed on your shoulder. You sat like that for a while feeling him breathing deeply. Suddenly he woke with a little sigh and turned his head looking at your face. You looked down at him and he looked so beautiful and vulnerable with his sad sleepy eyes you just couldn’t resist raising your hand and touching his cheek.

He too raised his hand and put it on yours closing his eyes. You clearly could tell that he enjoyed this feeling with every fiber of his body. You lowered your head a bit so the tips of your noses touched. Your heart was beating hard against your chest and you could tell from his breathing that his heartbeat obviously was racing too. This encouraged you to turn your head a bit and place your lips softly on Sam’s. He breathed out heavily and started kissing you too, parting his lips just very slightly and sucking tenderly on your lower lip. With the tip of your tongue you slowly traced his upper lip and this sweet little delicious moment sent shivers down your spine.

Sam parted his lips more and started to circle your tongue with his and let out a deep sigh as you finally let your tongue slip into his mouth. You deepened your kiss and he straightened himself and pulled you in so you were now close to his chest. He took you into his arms and kissed you deeply and passionately.

Your palms rested on his chest and you could feel him breathing deeply. Putting your arms higher you started to caress his neck. Your fingers entangled in his soft and fluffy hair at the back of his neck.

Suddenly you stopped kissing him and your heart sank for a moment.

“Wait”, you whispered. “Someone’s coming.”

You separated and sat down properly on the couch again. Thank God the movie was still on, you thought while your heart was pounding like mad.

Commander Willis stepped into the room and positioned him nearby the couch.

“Everything ok”, he asked.

“Yes, sir”, you answered and wanted to stand up.

“No, please, remain seated. Just wanted to check if you two are fine. Good night then.”

He turned around and left the room again.

You were staring straight at the TV and felt your heart beating in your throat. You couldn’t tell if it was because you almost got caught or because of the fact that kissing Sam Bell Two was the sweetest thing you’ve experienced for ages.

Since you didn’t know what to do next and couldn’t remain quiet any longer, you turned your head to him.

“That was close”, you whispered with a stupid grin.

He just looked slightly dazed at you and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks.

“I think it’s better we go to bed now”, you said.

“Yeah, you may be right”, he answered but you could see so many questions in his eyes. “I will watch till the end.” He nodded to the TV.

“Ok”, you said and stood up. “I’m going now. Listen…” You didn’t know what you should say, but you knew you had to say something. He looked at you wide eyed. “Good night”, you just uttered and left.

——–

When you woke up the next morning Sam Bell was the first thing that came to your mind.

You were torn between a deep affection towards him and the feeling of absolutely having lost your professionalism.

You didn’t know how to behave towards him and this made you really melancholy. In the afternoon there was another Q&A round planned with Sam and it scared you immensely to face him again after what happened between you.

What stroke you most was the fact that Sam, as he already mentioned, had memories but hasn’t experienced any of them. So yes, you told yourself, he hasn’t had any physical contact with other people and yes, you have been the first person he had kissed in his life.

This thought sent shivers down your spine and filled you heart with a lot of warmth and cosiness.

When it was time for your daily interview you were already sitting at the usual table in the kitchen part of Sam’s large living room. You held fast onto your coffee cup and waited for him to appear.

He entered the kitchen and smiled a bit seeing you. He was wearing his overall, the top down wrapped around his waist. Through his white tee you could make out his chest muscles and the sight of his uncovered upper arms made you dizzy.

“Hey”, he said. “I really don’t feel like doing Q&A today.”

He looked at you with that puppy stare you already knew very well.

“Ok”, you answered. “I think that’s fine.”

“Are you comin’’”, he asked as he turned to go. “I want to show you something.”

“Yes, alright”, you said and followed him.

He led you to the gym part and went straight to the punching ball which was hanging from the low ceiling. He gave it one hard punch.

“Did you ever try this”, he turned around and asked you.

“No”, you answered and stepped closer.

“Try it. It’s really good for anger management or just to let go a bit, you know.” He punched it again and the sound echoed through the whole room.

“I’m gonna go to the treadmill”, he said and went away.

You were quite swamped by this punching ball thing since you had no idea how to do it and you were sure you were too weak to actually punch it right. You tried for like 20 minutes to get it right, but most of the time you spent sitting on the ground and fumbling with some weights.

After a half an hour Sam came back sweating and heavy breathing.

“So”, he looked at you questioningly. “How was it?”

“Well good I think”, you answered. “But to tell the truth I just didn’t know what I was doing here.” You smiled at him.

“Get up”, he said and held his hand out. “I’ll show you.”

You went towards the punching ball and Sam positioned himself behind you.

He took your right arm and guided it in the right angle onto the punching ball. You hit it and it actually worked.

“Good, keep on punching”, Sam said and stayed behind you. You gave the ball some hard punches and surprisingly it worked very well. You were so concentrated you didn’t notice that Sam stepped even closer to stabilize you. It made you extremely nervous and you stopped punching to get yourself together a bit. When you started again it all went wrong and you gave up. Sam reached out to stop the punching ball from bobbing around.

“That was good, actually”, he said. You were out of breath a bit and you leaned subtly against his chest. As he put his arm slowly down again he let it trace down your arm softly. You now completely leaned against him and you noticed him deeply breathing near you ear. He lowered his head so his lips were now millimetres away from your shoulder. You closed your eyes. It felt like electricity going through your body having him that close. You put your hand to his head and pulled him closer.

He started to place soft kisses on your neck and you breathed in deeply.

“Sam”, you said quietly opening your eyes again and turning your head to look at him.

“Yes”, he asked and stopped instantly.

“I’m sorry…but maybe all this should not have happened.”

“Why not”, he looked at you wide eyed. “I really like you and wanted to do this for days actually. Just didn’t have the guts somehow.”

“Sam”, you said again. “It’s highly non-professional what I’m doing here. And you…you don’t know what it’s like…you know”, you were trying to find the proper words. “You are new to all this, to all this real feelings and stuff and maybe you just fancy me because I’m the only female person your age here and probably it’s just a hormonally driven reaction.” You felt so stupid saying this.

He stepped back a bit and your hand fell down from his face.

“Yeah”, he said and contracted his brows. “You’re probably right. You’re the expert here, so…”

“Sam, please”, you turned around and looked into his saddened face. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“No worries”, he rubbed his head and started to walk away. “I’ll take a shower then. And afterwards we can get professional again by doing your Q&A thing.”

He walked past you and left you standing there feeling like the worst person on the planet.

The Moon’s not a planet you stupid ass, you told yourself.

You sat down on the floor and felt miserable. Your really shouldn’t have said that. Sitting there for quite a while you realized that you’ve had fallen for Sam already when you first saw him. You wanted to kiss him, feel his touch and simply be with him. You knew you had hurt him and you couldn’t allow what just happened between you two to rest.

As you entered the bathroom you heard the shower already running. You couldn’t believe what you were doing right now but you couldn’t stand it any longer not to talk to Sam. You got closer to the cabin and touched the shower curtain lightly.

“Sam”, you said quietly. No answer.

“Sam”, you said a bit louder and put the curtain to the side a bit. Suddenly the curtain was pulled away from inside and Sam was standing in front of you.

“What are you doing here”, he asked and looked baffled at your appearance.

“I…I’m sorry”, you stuttered. “But I need to talk to you.” You stepped fully clothed into the shower cabin and looked in his eyes cautiously trying to avoid looking at the rest of his body.

“I’m sorry”, you said with a shaky voice. “I am really sorry for what I said and actually I wanted to tell you something completely different.” Your clothes were already soaked and stuck to your body. He pulled you closer to him so you weren’t standing directly under the water jet. “I think I’m in love with you. I was like the whole time since we started talking but I was afraid and ashamed and wouldn’t allow me to feel it.”

His eyes went soft and he put his hand to your cheek before he lowered his head and placed his lips on yours. They where warm and soft and he started kissing you very tenderly.

“I know, you think”, he said and drew a bit away from your lips. “that I am not able to differentiate between real feelings and memories but I think I can tell that the feelings I have for you consume my entire thoughts and they affect my being and yes, my body, too.” He smirked at that. You smiled back and for the first time you beheld his body.

You lifted your hands up and placed them on his chest muscles putting your hands further up to both sides of his neck. He twitched his eyebrows a bit at your touch.

You pulled him closer and kissed him first softly, placing tender kisses on every part of his lips, then more deeply, parting your lips and putting your tongue fondly between his lips and into his mouth.

You felt his hands on your hips tracing the hem of your sticky shirt. He lifted it a bit and opened his eyes looking questioningly at you.

You put your hands down and took you shirt off turning around to give him better access to the bra clasp.

“Open it”, you said turning your head to him.

He placed his hands on your shoulder blades and slowly sank them to the clasp. You noticed his hands trembling slightly.

He managed to open it at once and you put the bra down letting it fall to the ground.

You leaned back against his chest taking his hands and putting them on your waist. You felt him breathing deeply and his heart pounding against your back. Your hands lay on his as he slowly embraced you tightly pulling you even closer, his hands on your belly.

You rested your head on his shoulder and turned it a bit so you could kiss and trace his jaw line with your tongue. Pushing his hands up to your bare chest you felt him getting hard against your backside. When he finally cupped your breasts a deep sigh escaped his slightly opened mouth. You encouraged him to squeeze them a bit and you let go of his hands to place your left hand at the back of his neck and pulling him in to kiss you. He swallowed hard and you let your tongue slip into his mouth immediately. He was sighing and breathing hard while he massaged your breasts slowly letting his fingers slide over your hard nipples.

You started kissing him more eagerly and his right hand fell down to your lower body where he let it slip slowly into your pants. He broke the kiss and looked you in the eyes.

“Go ahead”, you whispered and put your hand back on his to guide him further down.

When he reached your wet folds and started circling your clit carefully you whimpered at the feeling and his ragged breathing against you back.

You started to rock your hips a bit against his hardness and turned your head again so you could look into his face. His eyes where shut tight and his mouth slightly open and seeing him savouring his arousal like this made you shiver with pleasure. You knew he would put you over the edge soon if he went on indulging you like that.

“Sam”, you whispered. “I want you inside me.” He opened his eyes and you started to kick off your ruined shoes and putting down you pants together with your underwear.

You turned to Sam put your arms around his neck lifting your body a bit up against him automatically. He embraced you tightly and turned you around so your back was at the shower wall. Automatically his hand went to your left thigh and he lifted you leg so you could position it around his waist. He grabbed you by your butt and lifted you further up pushing you closer to the wall. You put your hand between your bodies and started stroking his hardness a bit and then guiding him to your entrance. Slowly he let his cock slip inside of you looking into your eyes. Sweet little moans escaped his lips as your walls adjusted to his length. You kissed him again and sighed into his mouth.

He started rocking his hips very slowly against yours pulling his hardness in and out of you at a moderate pace. His eyes were closed. You saw his pleasure and arousal written in his face and this view satisfied you most in this very moment.

He put his face in the crook of your neck and kept his slow but still intense pace. Actually you were so close to your orgasm that you just wanted him to pound you harder to send you over the edge. But you let him enjoy this first sexual experience to the fullest. As he almost reached his climax he sped up his pace and you tugged at his hair a bit to bring his face close to yours. You were looking into each others eyes.

“I love you”, he whispered in between his ragged breathes.

“I love you, too”, you answered and kissed him deeply.

He was now thrusting his hips harder into yours and you felt your walls tighten around his cock.

You threw your head back to the wall and sighed out his name while your orgasms waved over your bodies almost simultaneously.

While you both enjoyed the last delicious moments of your climaxes you felt him kissing your throat tenderly. You put your head back down and placed your hands on his temples pulling him closer to you. You were an emotional mess and you’d love nothing better than to stay like that forever. Close to his body with his head on your chest.

Suddenly you felt him tremble and shake slightly against your body. You lowered your head to look at him. You could not clearly make out his facial expression but you could see that his eyes where kind of sore. This encounter seemed to be an emotional overload for him so you began to softly stroke his hair and looked deep into his eyes.

“Are you ok, Sam”, you asked.

“Yes, I am”, he answered. “With you I am.”


End file.
